This invention relates to a novel use of IL-1β-ligand/IL-1 receptor disrupting compounds (herein referred to as “IL-1beta Compounds”); such as small molecular compounds disrupting IL-1β ligand-IL-1 receptor interaction, IL-1β antibodies or IL-1 receptor antibodies, e.g. IL-1β binding molecules described herein, e.g. antibodies disclosed herein, e.g. IL-1β binding compounds or IL-1 receptor binding compounds, and/or RNA compounds decreasing either IL-1β ligands or IL-1 receptor protein levels, in the treatment and/or prevention of auto-inflammatory syndromes, e.g. Juvenile rheumatoid arthritis or adult rheumatoid arthritis syndrome and to methods of treating and/or preventing auto-inflammatory syndromes, e.g. Juvenile rheumatoid arthritis or adult rheumatoid arthritis syndrome, in mammals, particularly humans.
Interleukin-1β (IL-1beta or IL-1β or Interleukin-1β have the same meaning herein) is a potent immuno-modulator which mediates a wide range of immune and inflammatory responses. Inappropriate or excessive production of IL-1β is associated with the pathology of various diseases and disorders, such as septicemia, septic or endotoxic shock, allergies, asthma, bone loss, ischemia, stroke, traumatic brain injury, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory disorders. Antibodies to IL-1β have been proposed for use in the treatment of IL-1 mediated diseases and disorders; see for instance, WO 95/01997 and the discussion in the introduction thereof and WO 02/16436, the content of which is incorporated by reference.